Cuando James aprendió (por fin) a andar
by Misila
Summary: James tiene casi dos años. Y es un niño sano, curioso y risueño, pero tiene un pequeño problema: no sabe caminar.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

_**Cuando James aprendió (por fin) a andar**_

o-o-o

James es un bebé sonriente, con el pelo castaño rojizo, ojos castaños y nariz pecosa, que desde que pronunciase, después de multitud de bromas de sus padres y tíos, sus primeras palabras ("_Ita-ea_", tras lo cual su tío Ron estuvo varias semanas castigado sin verlo para no mal influenciarlo) habla y habla sin parar (afortunadamente, palabras más adecuadas para él, como _mamá_, _papá_ y, desde hace unas meses, _Al_). Es un niño sano y fuerte y no le gusta estar mucho rato en los brazos de la misma persona, salvo que dicha persona sea su madre. Y tiene un genio considerable teniendo en cuenta su pequeño tamaño, indudablemente heredado de su madre.

Sin embargo, pese a que tiene ya casi dos años, James aún no sabe andar.

Sus padres lo han intentado. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus primos mayores e incluso Teddy han hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano, pero no hay manera de que James camine. Ni siquiera dándole la mano para guiarlo. James se retuerce, protesta y en ocasiones incluso muerde con sus pequeños dientecillos blancos la mano que sujeta la suya, todo para soltarse. Y cuando se ve libre, corre todo lo que puede con sus cortas piernas en pos de su objetivo, hasta que tropieza y se cae de boca al suelo. Llora, disfruta con los mimos de los adultos unos minutos, se mira las rodillas –llenas de cicatrices y marcas a pesar de su corta edad– para ver si se las ha desollado en la caída y patalea con energía para que lo dejen de nuevo en el suelo.

Y vuelta a empezar.

Harry está ligeramente preocupado por el asunto. Pese a que James ya se ha caído dos veces por las escaleras en su ansia por correr y han tenido que poner un encantamiento barrera para evitar más accidentes, aún no se ha hecho nada grave; y el hombre supone que su hijo terminará por darse cuenta de que caminar, aunque más lento, es más seguro que correr y estar cayéndose continuamente.

—Eso, o se le caerán los pies—bromea Ron la enésima vez que Harry se queja del violento amor de su hijo por el suelo. El pelirrojo observa con orgullo a Rose, que con casi un año sí está aprendiendo a caminar correctamente y está de pie aferrada a la pierna de Hermione, recostada en el sofá y adelantando trabajo para el Ministerio.

Harry, por su parte, dedica una mirada a su primogénito. Curiosamente, James está quieto; se ha sentado en el suelo, frente a Albus, al que aún le quedan unos meses para llegar al primer aniversario de su nacimiento, y le pasa una pelota con un fénix de alas multicolor dibujado a su hermano. El menor no suele devolver el balón, y mucho menos hacia James, pero él sigue intentándolo.

—Tú, chitón—los dos amigos se giran para ver a Ginny, que mira a su hermano con cara de malas pulgas—. Por tu culpa el niño suelta esa preciosidad que le enseñaste cada vez que se cae.

Harry contiene la risa. Sin embargo, cuando James se cansa de jugar con Albus y se levanta, mirando a su madre y sonriendo, se prepara mentalmente para cuando su hijo se caiga.

—Ahí va de nuevo—a Ron le brillan los ojos con una mezcla entre diversión y preocupación cuando se fija en su sobrino; incluso Hermione levanta la vista de su trabajo—. Harry, tengo la impresión de que tanto golpe ha dejado a James tocado.

Ginny le da una colleja.

No obstante, esta vez es distinto. Cuando James se dispone a correr hacia Ginny, Albus agarra con su manita regordeta el pie de su hermano. Como consecuencia, James, que ya había cogido impulso, trastabilla y cae al suelo antes de haber empezado a correr. Sin embargo, no llora por la caída; en su lugar, se sienta y se vuelve hacia el pequeño, parpadeando.

—Tete.

Al no habla mucho, pero sin duda sus palabras preferidas son las que utiliza para llamar a sus padres o, como ahora, a James. El bebé intenta ponerse en pie; ya sabe mantener el equilibrio agarrado a algo, pero le cuesta llegar hasta esa posición. Tras unos segundos observando a su hermano, James se levanta y tira de las manos de Albus para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie también.

James parece querer correr, pero se da cuenta de que, cuando tira un poco de él, su hermano está a punto de caerse, de modo que se queda quieto, mirando a Al y –Harry está convencido de ello– esperando a que eche a correr con él.

Pero Albus no corre. En su lugar, se mira los pies y, tras unos segundos, se aventura a dar un paso. Su pie izquierdo recorre una distancia pequeña, minúscula, y eso basta para que su equilibrio peligre. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, vuelve a estar más o menos estable en su posición. Mira a su hermano fijamente, y sus ojos verdes brillan como si estuviese esperando algo de él.

—Al. Ven—James tira de nuevo de su mano, y Harry prevé una inminente caída de su segundo hijo.

Vuelve a llevarse una sorpresa. Albus adelanta el otro pie, una distancia igual a la anterior, esta vez mirando al frente. Esta vez no se tambalea. Con una expresión de concentración digna de alguien mucho mayor que él, el bebé da un paso más hacia James. El mayor de los hijos de Harry ríe y se aleja un paso de su hermano; le gusta ese juego.

Harry no está seguro de qué es lo que más le maravilla de la curiosa escena: los primeros pasos de Al o la primera vez que James pasa más de diez minutos de pie y sin caerse.

En cualquier caso, piensa, está presenciando cómo sus dos hijos se enseñan a caminar mutuamente, y no tiene la menor intención de olvidar eso en mucho tiempo.


End file.
